Outtakes de The Unusual Cold
by Anira Cullen
Summary: Diferentes perspectivas de la historia. Rosalie/Emmett/Jasper/Alice/Carlisle/Esme...No se si tendrán mucho sentido si no has leído la historia pero...aquí lo dejo.


**Todo lo que se reconozca en esta historia como creación de nuestra querida S. Meyer, es obviamente de ella. Yo sólo he tomado sus peones y los he movido a mi manera.**

**Rosalie POV**

Alice llevaba días muy extraña. Quiero decir, más de lo habitual. Jasper y Edward sólo encontraban excusas tontas cuando le preguntaban sobre su comportamiento. Cuando lo hablé con Emmett se limitó a decir: "Es normal, Rose. Sólo esta pasando al siguiente grado de locura, una nueva etapa en la existencia de la pixie." Mala suerte que ella lo escuchó y se encargó de devolversela.

Una hora depués, estábamos en el centro comercial, haciendo uso de la targeta de crédito de Emmett, la cual habilmente Alice había sustraído de su cartera. Me daba pena dejar a mi osito casi en ceros, pero él se lo había buscado. De todas formas, sólo era una de las decenas de targetas que teníamos, claro que el resto eran controladas por mí. Em se compraría todos los videojuegos existentes si tuviese libertad para usar todo el dinero.

-¿Y bien?-le dije a Alice mientra ella se provaba unos zapatos rojos de Channel.

Rió entre dientes y alzó la vista.

-Sí, Rose, te lo diré. Pero primero tengo que encontrar un bolso que acompañe a estas maravillas.-dijo luciendo los fabulosos tacones frente a un espejo.

Tras pagar no sólo el bolso y los zapatos, si no una cartera, un llavero y una agenda (la cual no sabía para que quería teniendo en cuenta que era muy difícil que olvidase algo) a juego con los dichosos zapatos, me arrastró de vuelta al coche.

-Tendremos visita.-canturreó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Suspiré. No podríamos tener tan mala suerte como para que el clan de Élèazar fuese a visitarnos tan pronto este año. Al menos podrían haber esperado hasta Navidad, como siempre.

-¿Es por Tanya por lo que quieres esconderlo de Edward? ¿Qué planes tiene esta vez esa arpía babosa?-pregunté con repugnancia impregnada en cada palabra.

No es que no me callese bien, que lo había echo en un primer momento, es que hasta a Carlisle hartaban sus triquiñuelas para con Edward. Mi hermano había sido bastante claro al rechazarla. ¡Pero la ponzoña le había derretido hasta la última neurona! Pobre mujer... Y ella no era la peor. Irina...ugh...

Alice negó divertida.

-No son ellos, Rosalie.

La miré confusa.

-Nadie que conozcamos, en realidad.-agregó.

Antes de que la interrumpiese ella continuó.

-Se llama Isabella y era la hermana adoptiva de Carlisle cuando todavía era humano.

Jadeé.

-Sí, sorprendente.-sonrió de nuevo.-¡Será increíble, Rose! ¡Vamos a ser grandes amigas!

Alto ahí. ¿Iba a quedarse?

Alice respondió incluso antes de que me decidiese a preguntar. A veces pensaba que le había robado el poder a Edward.

-Todavía no puedo confirmarlo, pero yo diría que sí.

-Y ya se sabe...¡nunca se debe apostar contra Alice!-bromeé.

Ella hizo un puchero.

-¡Oye! Es cierto. Soy la mejor.-y se rió.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

Sería un cambio bastante grande para todos tener a alguien nuevo entre nosotros. Pero Alice parecía contenta y si ella veía que todo estaría bien, yo no iba a llevarle la contraria.

-¿Cuándo llegará?-quise saber.

-Mañana. Pero hay alguien que no va a poner las cosas fáciles...-dijo en tono amargo.

-¿Emmett? Hablaré con él, no te preocupes y...

-No, es Edward.-me cortó.-Aunque el futuro guarda cosas muy interesantes para estos dos...

No. No era posible.

Rompí en carcajadas y Alice me miraba con una sonrisilla desde el asiento del copiloto.

-¿En serio?-pregunté cuando al fin se me pasó.

Alice asintió, pero tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y ya no sonreía tanto.

-¿Qué pasa Al?

-Es que, cuando ella decidió venir, tuve una visión de ellos. Todo parecía estar claro, pero ahora...no lo sé. Al principio, Edward va a ser un poco hostil pero las cosas se van a relajar...pero de ahí en adelante, no puedo ver nada claro.

De nuevo silencio.

-Tal vez deberías mostrarselo a Edward si ves que las cosas no van como deberían.-sugerí.

-Es posible...-caviló.-Intentaré que las cosas sigan un ritmo suave. Quiero decir, Edward lleva solo mucho tiempo y no sería apropiado que hullese despaborido...-terminó divertida.

-Wow, Al. Todavía no me creo que Ed vaya a tener compañera. ¿Te imaginas la cara que pondrá Tanya?-reí.

-Sí, será memorable. Pero recuerda no pensar en esto cuando esté delante. Y no le comentes nada a Emmett o a papá y mamá. Debe ser una sorpresa. Ni mi Jazz lo sabe.

-Tranquila. Pero cuando Edward lo sepa, quiero que me lo cuentes. -sonreí malevola.-Será divertido ponerlo nervioso.

Alice rió.

-Claro, tendrás que ejercer tú el papel de Emmett.

Y así, entre risas, regresamos a casa. Se harían interminables las horas hasta que por fin la conociésemos.

**N/A:Y aquí estoy de nuevo...con un nuevo mini-proyecto. Estaba atascada con el septimo cap. De The Unusual Cold y me decidí a hacer esto. Quería que hubiese una vista general de la historia por parte de los otros personajes pero se iba a hacer muy largo y además el original es Edward/Bella, asique...espero que os guste.**

**Siento si no es así...pero de verdad que hice mi intento más sufrido para poder cambiar el chip del pesonaje. Si con Edward me cuesta, Emmett es un reto y Rosalie...bueno, no es la misma que la de Meyer, como ninguno de ellos.**

**Review?**


End file.
